


Boundaries, Privacy, and Other Myths of SHIELD

by Copper_mouth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Manipulative Nick Fury, Nick Fury Knows All, One Shot, Top Tony Stark, in this AU Howard is a shitty father but he isn't abusive, possible mild homophobia, so he gets the not as much of a jerk as he could have been award in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copper_mouth/pseuds/Copper_mouth
Summary: It's not the worst possible way for Tony to reunite with his father, but...yeah, it's up there. Is that look on his face directed at him, or Steve?
Relationships: Howard Stark & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 203





	1. This ain't a free show

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because I could not get the image of the first scene out of my head. I want to do more with AUs where Howard needs to make amends but hasn't been actually abusive (sort of like where I think MCU was trying to go but missed the mark on), but with that being said, I don't have any current plans to continue this.

Tony moans as he pushes inside again, the slick, maddening clutch parting for him so sweetly. Steve’s panting, a whine hitching at the back of his throat as his eyes flutter closed and his head tips backward. He brings Tony down with him in his grip, and Tony bends obligingly, eagerly, lips landing on Steve’s neck to suck a mark into his skin. Steve’s angling upwards to meet his thrusts, little breathy cries escaping every time Tony’s hips hit, sinking as deep as he can into the soft vise of Steve’s body. 

Their free hands have just tangled together on Steve’s cock when the door slams open. 

Tony stutters to a halt, and he barely catches himself with a hand to the cushion beneath Steve’s head as he almost falls off the couch in surprise. Anger stirs first, quick and heady and ultimately short-lived as he whirls around and gets his first look at the interlopers. 

Nick Fury is standing by the door, arms crossed and leaning backwards as if contemplating a retreat. Irritation mars his sneer. 

Tony barely spares him a glance, too concerned with the person beside him. The person who Fury had assured him earlier would be tied up in debriefings and evaluations – because of the shocking nature of his sudden and unexpected jump across timelines and/or dimensions – the rest of the day, in SHIELD HQ. On the other side of the country. 

And yet, no matter how many times Tony blinks and shakes his head, the visual in front of him doesn’t change. Because here, gaping at them in a suit cut in a style favored in the early 90s, gray mustache quivering with emotions Tony would pay good money not to be able to identify, is Howard Stark. 

For a minute he’s eight again, and Howard has just found him in the workshop, playing with the new robot puppy he’d created from what he’d assumed were scraps leftover from his father’s work. He remembers the way the light had died in the robot’s eyes after Howard had snatched the power source back for his own projects, and he curls unthinkingly around this new thing that he loves in his arms. 

Then everything slams into him at once as time starts working properly again, and Tony realizes the image that the two newcomers must see. 

Steve’s flat on his back on the couch, one of his ridiculous white t-shirts rucked up under his armpits, chest and stomach spread out in the open like a feast. His old man khakis and underwear are dangling from the still-booted foot that’s flung over the back of the couch; the other is hanging off the cushion to rest on the ground. 

Tony’s jacket is thrown somewhere over the arm of the couch, or maybe the floor, and his shirt’s unbuttoned and his pants are pushed down to his knees. His ass is bare where he kneels between Steve’s legs, not that that in itself is unprecedented to anyone currently present, and his tie is still wrapped tightly in Steve’s hand. 

He is very clearly inside of Steve. 

His brain refuses to come all the way back online. “You’re not supposed to be here yet,” he tells them blankly. 

Howard is _alive,_ and he’s _here,_ and there were so many things Tony would have wanted to say to him if he ever had the chance, but it was probably too much to expect some half-baked fantasy of reunion to play out any way other than how their relationship had always gone over the years. 

He swallows the thick sensation rising in his throat, and then he thinks – _Steve._ A quick glance down is enough to ensure that somehow their limbs have stayed arranged in a way that hides most of the X-rated pieces of this scene, but when his eyes flicker up to Steve’s face he turns cold inside, and then hot, helpless anger flashes through him. 

Steve’s gone pale, previously flushed lips clamped together tightly, eyes wide and frozen as he stares at Fury and Howard. Tony bends lower over him protectively, accidentally shifting farther inside of him and drawing a whimper up Steve’s throat to die trapped behind his teeth. Splotches of red are cropping up across his face and neck, and the hand he has wrapped around Tony’s forearm tremors, just a little. 

Tony’s head snaps back up to the others, and he growls at them. “Get – _out.”_

Howard jumps, and they both spare a precious moment to scowl at Tony, but mercifully Fury takes him by the elbow, and they leave. 

The click of the door slotting closed echoes in the now quiet room. 

“FRIDAY,” Tony rasps. “I don’t care what I said earlier, I want you in every system here, _yesterday._ Lock the goddamned door and don’t let _anybody_ in.” 

“You got it, Boss,” she chirps, and she must have already laid the groundwork even though Tony told her they were going to be good and not hack into SHIELD’s new office in the city, because only a few seconds pass before the door latches firmly and she gives them the all-clear. 

Steve blinks, still looking at the door. “Wish you’d done that to begin with,” he says, and Tony doesn’t even call him on the fact that Steve was the one who’d told him to play nice, because he wishes he’d said _fuck it_ and done it earlier too. 

He hesitates, then moves to pull out, only for Steve’s limbs to clamp around him immediately and draw him back in. “Wait,” Steve tells him, voice clipped, as his gaze turns to the ceiling instead. 

Tony looks at him for a minute, then carefully lays his weight down on top of him, draws his head up with his hands and nuzzles in. Steve shudders, and Tony swears he can feel a sob shaking through him. 

“Hey, hey,” he soothes. “It’s alright,” he says helplessly, even though he’s kind of sure that it isn’t, but he doesn’t have any idea of what else to say. He decides to do what he does best when he’s not sure what to do – open his mouth and let whatever words are in there fall right out. 

“This is all on me, yeah? Don’t worry – I’m used to it, and so is he. Did I ever tell you about the time,” he continues quickly when it looks like Steve wants to argue, “that he came to MIT to give a speech while I was there, and walked in on me and about, say, half of the football team?” 

Steve chokes back a snort of laughter, and Tony, encouraged, continues. “Or the time right after I discovered my dick that I masturbated so hard I shook the bed against the wall, and Jarvis called him up because he thought someone was breaking in? He was around for my first sex tape too, you remember that one – with the giant Norwegian lady and the huge purple strap-on? No?” 

Tony grins as Steve dissolves into giggles beneath him. “Surely I mentioned the time I got caught diddling the sexy French tutor. Oh, I know – “ 

He’s cut off by Steve’s involuntary bark of laughter. “Tony, that’s terrible,” he gasps, but his hands are warm as they roam up Tony’s bare sides, and he finally looks up at him and relaxes. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony says, trying to grumble around his own answering smile. “Fulfilling every godawful rich boy stereotype, that’s me.” 

He kisses Steve before his mind can get distracted by anything else again. Steve lets his head fall back against the couch with a deep breath, and Tony’s relieved to see a smirk playing out on his lips. 

They just look at each other for a moment, warm from laughter and their closeness. Tony knows they need to take some time to process this intrusion, together, but he can see that for now Steve wants a reprieve. Tony can get behind that, absolutely. They’ll sort through everything later, maybe when they’re safe at home in the penthouse. 

Steve licks his lips and visibly shifts gears. “Since we’re still here anyways,” he says. “Do you want to…” 

He rolls his hips experimentally, only to look surprised as Tony’s newly-softened dick slides right out of him. 

“Yeah, sorry babe,” Tony sighs. “Getting barged in on by dear old Dad doesn’t really do it for me anymore.” 

They take their time setting themselves to rights anyways, doing each other’s clothes up slowly and trading lingering kisses as they work. Tony pulls Steve’s bulk down to rest on his shoulder when they’re done and holds him for a bit, carding fingers through his hair and trying to make it presentable. 

“We’ll finish tonight,” Steve says as he straightens up, shooting Tony a hot, pointed look that makes his breath stutter in his chest a bit. “I’ll meet you at home when I’m done here.” 

Steve squares his shoulders and then he’s Captain America again, at least for the next few hours here at SHIELD. 


	2. In which everyone yells at Fury

Howard jams his hands into his pockets to keep them from shaking as he storms into Fury’s office, the other shutting the door and pulling down the blinds as he enters. 

“What,” Howard says emphatically. “The _hell.”_

Fury blinks at him, infuriatingly placid. “I told you they were together.” 

“That doesn’t mean I needed to see – _that!”_ Howard shouts in reply. He shudders as the image replays through his mind. He’d been anxious to see Tony, of course, but he still wasn’t prepared to walk in on this older version of his son _in flagrante,_ as it were. And with Ca – _Steve,_ of all people. 

Steve Rogers, the man he’d placed on a pedestal for decades, the shining hero he’d held onto as young man, and the golden ideal that had driven him throughout his life. Hanging off his son’s dick. 

_Goddamnit_ Tony. 

“It doesn’t bother you, does it?” Fury asks him mildly. 

Howard rounds on him. “Of course it doesn’t!” he snaps, even though he’s pretty sure that actually, yeah, he does fucking mind. 

But he’s been given a second chance, temporary though it might be. He always told himself if he could go back and repair his relationship with his son, he’d do it in a heartbeat. Well, by God, he’s got the opportunity now and he’s not going to mess it up. Not again. 

Fury eyes him as he settles behind his desk. Howard knows he’s trying to piece him out, sort him into something _useful,_ just like he always did even as a junior agent with SHIELD, and now he’s only gotten worse as the goddamn director. Howard knows what he’s probably thinking. 

If he’s being entirely honest with himself, he’s pretty sure there _isn’t_ a problem to found here other than the shock of the very revealing discovery. He doesn’t give a damn about men being with men or women with women, he never did. The biggest surprise, he thinks, is that Steve feels that way about Tony, whichever way it is a man feels in order to want someone else’s dick up his ass, that is. 

He’s being uncharitable to Tony, though, and he _knows_ this. 

He's just surprised, ok? Why would they be doing… _that_ …right before they were supposed to meet them? But, wait. No, Tony had been surprised to see them, too. He’d thought they were coming later. 

Howard turns around to get another look at Fury. The spy is leaning back in his chair with his hands clasped behind his head, relaxed and unperturbed entirely. 

“Goddamnit, Nick,” Howard growls. Fury gives him a pointed look, but there’s a smile twinkling behind that challenging eye. “You planned this, didn’t you?” 

Fury spreads his arms out innocently before him as if to say, _who me?_ That clenches it then. Fury has never been innocent one day in his whole forsaken life, since the minute he crawled out of his mother’s womb. 

Howard can’t stand the smug look on his face. He stalks over to plant his hands on the desk and lean towards him. Fury’s mouth twitches, like the bastard is amused, then he stands up and holds his hands out placatingly in front of him. 

“Why do you feel the need to do that shit, huh?” Howard hisses, shaking off Fury’s hands as they land on his shoulders and he opens his mouth to speak. “You really need to set something like that up to get one over on a confused, lost old man?” 

Which Howard very well could have been, if he wasn’t, you know, himself. He narrows his eyes. “Was that for Tony’s benefit, or for mine, anyways? And what’s the point? You ever just try asking, straightforward, for what you need?” 

Fury guides him across the room as the smile on his face grows wider. “Not since 1983,” he replies, then he opens the door to a closet off the side of the room. 

“Stay here for a moment, would you?” he says politely, and then he’s shoving Howard inside. 

Howard sputters as he trips over a few boxes and ends up careening towards the far wall. “What’s the meaning of this?” he cries, frustration blooming into anger as the director closes the door. 

“Keep it down,” is all Fury says. “I’m expecting a visitor.” 

Howard’s hand is on the door when the one to the office proper blows open, then slams shut after someone storms in. He sucks in a breath, then takes his hand away and holds very still. 

“What the fuck was that?” Tony’s voice asks, irritated in a way Howard is only too familiar with. “You were supposed to be debriefing him all day back at HQ.” 

A creak sounds as Fury sits back down in his chair. “You know how hard it is to get Howard to do anything he doesn’t want to.” 

Howard rolls his eyes. So that’s the way Fury is playing it. _Very_ creative. 

“Oh, yeah right,” Tony scoffs. “Like that wasn’t your plan all along. Trying to keep us on our toes?” 

He can practically hear Tony rolling his eyes as he speaks. Howard grins. 

“I think you were the ones who surprised us,” Fury calmly replies. 

Interestingly, Tony’s face appears very red where Howard can catch a glimpse of it, as he peeks through the slats in the door. Maybe this…dalliance with Steve means more to his son than he originally thought. 

“Steve is a good partner,” Tony all but stammers, confirming Howard’s suspicions. Very interesting indeed. “He knew I was upset, he was trying to comfort me.” 

Wait – what is Tony upset about? Is it…him, being here? His stomach rolls uneasily. 

Fury sounds deeply unimpressed. “Through your dick?” 

The sound of hands slamming down onto a desk. “Yeah, Fury, it’s a thing some people do when they’re in a relationship together. Did no one ever explain the birds and the bees to you? No wonder you’re so uptight all the time.” 

Fury sighs. “Did you need something from me?” 

“Yeah,” Tony snaps. “I want you to lay off with all the super spy bullshit. Do you really have to manipulate this situation to death? It’s – I just – my dad is back, Nick. Can you cut me a little slack?” 

Fury waits a strategic beat, until Tony’s incensed attention has focused on him fully. “What is it you think I’m trying to accomplish here?” 

There are a few moments of silence. Howard looks through the door to see Tony standing with his hands on his hips, staring at Fury. “I don’t know,” he finally replies. “But sometimes I wish you could have a little faith in me – just talk to me about your goals and _ask_ me to help.” 

Howard twitches a little, thinking back to the similar sentiment he’d just finished expressing earlier. 

“Because I would!” Tony continues, “You don’t always have to trick me into doing what you want. If you would just talk to me – we’ve been fighting on the same side for 10 years, Nick.” 

“Then you know I have to do what I can to protect the greater good,” Fury answers him. 

“Yeah, but can you do anything else, ever? Do you have the capacity for other things at the same time? Because at one point, you told me you were just an old man who cared very much about me. Or was that Talos at that point because I honestly can’t keep track?” 

Talos? Howard wonders. What the fuck is a Talos? 

“I do care about you, Tony,” Fury says. “You seem to think I can predict everything all the time. But to be honest, I really didn’t expect to see you balls deep in Captain America in the back room!” 

Howard winces. He sees Tony stalk back over towards the desk and loom over it. “Keep talking like that Fury,” Tony murmurs lowly. “Keep it up. No seriously, it will be good practice for that lovely conversation I’m gonna have to have with dear old Dad.” 

Fury leans forward noisily in his chair at the same time that Howard chokes on the breath in his throat. He glares at the omniscient bastard through the slats. 

“You think Howard’s going to care?” 

Tony snorts, then laughs bitterly. “Do I – yes of course I think Howard’s going to care! Just another in a long line of exhibits of me defiling everything good in his life!” 

Silence reigns in the office, except for Tony’s harsh breathing. Howard looks down at the floor. 

“I think you need to give your old man some credit,” Fury finally says. 

Tony pushes away from the desk and heads for the door. “And I think you need to quit trying to bullshit me, Nick. I think we’re past it at this point. You let me know if you get tired of all the doublespeak. I’m gonna go find Steve.” 

Howard lets himself out after Tony leaves. Fury looks at him coolly, smirk playing across his face. 

“I don’t know what you’re trying to accomplish here,” Howard says, making an effort keep his voice low and measured. “But I’m going to go make things right with my son.” 

He storms out too, following Tony. 

Fury waits a moment, then leans back and crosses his hands behind his head, looking inordinately pleased. 

**Author's Note:**

> Join me in pro-shipping, multi-shipping, Tony Stark stan hell on [tumblr.](https://copper-mouth.tumblr.com/)


End file.
